


stay this little

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: A brief slice of life fic featuring softness, scalp massages, and Aziraphale and Crowley's adorable kids.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	stay this little

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Femslash February. The prompt is "grow" so here is some somft.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's "Never Grow Up"

“She’s finally asleep,” sighed Crowley as she flopped down on the sofa beside Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looked up from marking papers and smiled at her wife. “Thank you, dear. I’m almost through with these essays.” She slid her legs up over Crowley’s lap, and with a practised sort of intimacy, Crowley arranged Aziraphale’s legs and removed her socks. They sat quietly while Crowley gave each foot a gentle massage to relieve the pain of standing and lecturing all day.

When Aziraphale was finished, she placed her papers on the coffee table and withdrew her legs from Crowley’s lap. She beckoned for Crowley to turn and then made room between her thighs for her wife. Crowley laid her back against Aziraphale’s stomach and her head on her chest in order for Aziraphale to pet her hair and massage her scalp.

“I’m so glad I got home in time to see Ophelia take her first steps,” murmured Aziraphale.

Crowley hummed, distracted by the hair pets. “I know, she’s growing up so fast. They both are. Little tiny bugger is going to be getting places faster than both of us before long.”

Aziraphale smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. “I know. It’s like—I both do and don’t want them to grow up fast, you know? I want to savor each moment and memorize each change in their faces, but I’m also absolutely dying to see what kind of wonderful women—or people of any other gender—they both turn out to be.”

“Yeah, I understand. I’m more on the ‘stay young forever’ side of things. I don’t know what I’ll do when Dani doesn’t want me to pick her up and swing her around.”

Chuckling, Aziraphale started braiding and unbraiding random chunks of Crowley’s hair. “I’m sure she’ll always want that, dear, though I’m sure at some point your poor back will start complaining.”

“Mm, shut up, angel.” Crowley was inching closer to sleep now, and Aziraphale adored seeing her relaxed like this. It relaxed Aziraphale to pet or braid Crowley’s hair and she loved how easy it was to calm Crowley with her presence.

“Time for bed?”

Crowley groaned. “Nnnh. S’only half eight. Let’s stay here a while.” There was conspiratorial tone to her voice which Aziraphale recognized as her sneakily hoping to fall asleep on the couch. It _was_ quite comfortable on the sofa with the weight of her wife on her chest and the smell of Crowley’s shampoo wafting up into her nostrils.

Aziraphale only smiled and returned to petting Crowley’s soft hair. They were both drifting toward unconsciousness when a small voice rang out.

“Mum? Mummy?”

“Aziraphale shook her head a moment to wake herself up. “In here, sweetie,” she called back.

Dani padded into the sitting room and explained that she’d had a nightmare. Crowley, her eyes barely able to stay open, beckoned their older daughter up into her lap and settled her face into her shoulder.

“Mum and I will keep you safe, won’t we Mum?” asked Crowley, turning back toward Aziraphale for a moment and giving her a sleepy smile bursting with love.

“Of course, darling. You and Mummy and Ophelia are the most important people in the whole world and I love you all very much. Do you think you can both get some sleep here?”

Crowley hummed, and when Aziraphale got no reply from her daughter, she peeked around Crowley’s shoulder, confirming that Dani had already fallen asleep.

They would all have to relocate to their bed at some point during the night (not to mention needing to tend to Ophelia) but for now they could cuddle in a little stack on the sofa. “Sleep well, my lovelies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow the series if you're enjoying these!


End file.
